


Lucky Sithspawn

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also be careful, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Remember to use lots of lube if you try this kids, Tearing is easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Mace gets a invite to the Jinn/Kenobi quarters, he didn't expect it to turn out THIS steamy.





	Lucky Sithspawn

Obi-Wan feels divine between his legs, eager lips and tongue exploring Mace heavy erection with his hands resting on dark skinned thighs and his braid brushing the skin. Every shift brings a ripple to the mans back muscles and brings Mace attention away from the swollen and pinkened lips to the freckled pale skin.

“Told you he was an eager one.” Qui-Gon rumbled into Mace ear from where he sat on the end of the bed beside him and the Korun snorted before grunting in pleasure and resting his hand on Obi-Wan’s head as the lips wrapped around the head of his cock, not to guide of force the other lower but to pet gently at his scalp and hair.

“You did not exaggerate.” He panted, stroking down Obi-Wan’s nape, fingers gliding through the short hairs that made up the nerf tail.

Force when he had gotten a late night invite to Qui-Gon’s quarters, he’d only expected the older master, not the padawan too.

Kenobi had never struck him as the kind to...dally, always so painfully shy and correct and he had heard no rumors about him having any dalliances.

‘Then again, if he has Qui-Gon Jinn, he’s bound to be more then satisfied.’

“Did I mention that Obi-Wan here is a size queen?” Qui-Gon teased a bit as Obi-Wan took more of Mace into his mouth, carefully opening his throat for him.

“No you didn’t but I kind of had th-Force! that feeling when he basically pounced on me.” Mace chortled huskily as Obi-Wan took him like a pro.

“That’s because he’s a good boy.” Qui-Gon reached out and ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s back, murmuring quiet praises as a low whine of need escaped Obi-Wan’s throat and out his nose since his mouth was occupied.

Oh Force that was also divine, the vibrations going around him.

“How long have you...” Mace trailed off as he watched Qui-Gon settled at the foot of the bed, his hands cupping and rubbing Obi-Wan’s plump rear, teasing the skin.

Smirking a bit, Qui-Gon shrugged. “About four months now. Obi-Wan approached me and then we took it from there. He’s been wanting to invite you for ages.” Qui-Gon winked before sliding a lubed finger inside the younger man.

Obi-Wan moaned around Mace again and the Korun leaned back on his one of his elbows on the bed to just enjoy the sensation, still petting the redhead’s hair and the nape of his neck as Qui-Gon murmured quiet, filthy praise.

About how good Obi-Wan was with his mouth, how warm and tight he felt, how much Qui-Gon wanted the younger man.

And for each word, Obi-Wan shivered and seemed to struggle between wanting to thrust himself back on the fingers that was invading his body or lurch forward to attend to Mace even more, one hand rolling his testicles slowly.

‘And he has a praise kink. Oh Force fuck a Sith, I hope this is more then a one time thing.’ Mace panted, sweat rolling down his abs and stomach, pooling in his navel.

The obscene sound of lube slurping and Obi-Wan mouth filled the air along with the pants for air and moans of pleasure, it was so good and Mace couldn’t wait to sink into the others heat as long as Obi-Wan agreed to it.

“There we go, that should do it.” Qui-Gon rumbled and pulled his hand away, chuckling when Obi-Wan whined in disappointment as he wiped his hand on the covering. “Easy Obi-Wan, you’re going to get what you want but you have to pull away from Mace cock.” The master teased.

“What are you planning you gundark?” Mace panted, feeling on edge as Obi-Wan did pull off, the cold hitting his wet cock and making him throb and Mace quickly wrapped his hand around the base of his heavy erection to cut of the impending orgasm.

He wanted this to last.

“To give Obi-Wan what he wanted.” Qui-Gon smirked and patted the panting padawan’s hip. “Condoms Obi-Wan, on the night stand.”

In short succession Obi-Wan had the condom on Mace and straddled his lap, leaning back as with his hands on the Korun’s knees as he slowly pressed down, eyes closed and biting his lips as he took in the massive length.

Oh it felt good, like a warm tight silky glove, clenching down on him and Mace growled, reaching in and resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, fingers digging into the pliant skin.

And then Obi-Wan’s rear meet Mace pelvic bone.

Both froze, Obi-Wan’s eyes now open and wide in awe as he panted. “...M-Master … I’m not sure you’re both gonna fit.” He announced, short of brea- wait what!?

Staring at the young man for a few seconds as Obi-Wan rocked lightly to test the fit, Mace finally tore his eyes away to look at Qui-Gon’s grinning face.

“He asked for it.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “And we will Obi-Wan, with plenty of lube and a bit more stretching. Trust me.”

Obi-Wan gave a whimpering moan, gave a little rocking motion again before leaning down and claiming Mace mouth in a sloppy kiss.

‘Oh Force I REALLY hope this is not a one time thing.’ Mace thought shakily as he let Obi-Wan try and dominate the kiss as a finger snuck inside the already tight body beside his cock.

He could feel lube roll down to drip against his thighs, Obi-Wan crying out against his mouth until he couldn’t focus, dropping his face to Mace collarbone instead.

But eventually Qui-Gon deemed Obi-Wan ready and pulled his fingers out to line himself up.

Oh this was going to be one hell of a night.

()()()

“...I think I died somewhere along that and then got revived.” Mace chuckled, still faintly out of breath.

On the other side of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon gave a low chuckle. “Well, orgasm do have the nickname ‘little death.’” He teasingly pointed out.

The bed was honestly much to small for three people to lay comfortable on but they managed, squished in, all three on their sides as their cooling skin stuck together along with the seminal fluid coating Mace and Obi-Wan’s stomach from the redhead’s massive orgasm.

Mace watched as Qui-Gon lightly mouthed at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, the padawan having zoinked out into a small nap the moment they had settled him down on his side after pulling out with care.

“...So both of us?” Mace questioned, curious.

“His suggestion. I told you he was a size queen.” Qui-Gon hummed, reaching down to run a finger over the sensitive pucker, probing with the Force for tearing and letting out a relieved sigh when he found none, only soreness that Obi-Wan was sure to feel tomorrow.

“...Holy fripping stars, you lucky Sithspawn Qui-Gon.”

Smirking smugly against Obi-Wan’s freckled shoulder, Qui-Gon gave the only response he could while wrapping his arms possessively around his padawan. “I know.”


End file.
